farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Grimme Tectron 415 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Grimme Tectron 415 is a combination Potato Haulm Topper and Harvester available in Farming Simulator 15. It performs both actions simultaneously, significantly reducing work times. It is also the only self-propelled Potato-working device in the game. Overview The Tectron 415 is a self-propelled Potato Harvester that is also capable of cutting the haulms off ripe Potatoes. By performing both tasks simultaneously as it drives on the field, it can significantly reduce the amount of time and work required to extract Potatoes from the ground. It is extremely expensive, but can pay for itself very rapidly, due to the high profitability of Potato farming. The Tectron 415 is a steerable vehicle, requiring no towing vehicle. It also has no hitches of its own, so it cannot tow any other vehicle around. The front of the machine consists of a pair of devices, one behind the other: A Haulm Topper at the front, which will cut the haulms off ripe Potato plants, and a harvester/extractor head immediately behind it, to extract the Potatoes from the field. Therefore, this machine can perform both steps involved in Potato harvesting simultaneously. There is no need to make two passes across the same field, as you would need to do with the Grimme KS 75-4 and Grimme SE 260, respectively. The Tectron 415 heads have a working area of 3.0 meters. The machine itself provides 365 kW / 496 hp, but the number is not very relevant as it cannot be attached to any other device that requires power. The high horsepower, however, will help the Tectron 415 move even when fully loaded with Potatoes. It has a top speed of 27 km/h while not activated. The Tectron 415 has its own holding tank at the rear, which can hold up to 20,000 liters of Potatoes, making it one of the most spacious harvesters in the game. Note however that Potato crops are extremely dense, which means that the Tectron will fill up to the brim several times even when working a small field. This requires the device to be offloaded into a Tipper or Auger Wagons repeatedly. This is done by extending a conveyer lift off to the right side of the machine. The conveyer will automatically dump Potatoes from the Tectron to any valid Tipper that passes underneath it. The Tectron 415 is tall and long enough to be serviced by any of the Tippers available in the base game. The largest possible Tippers will usually work best, as the Tectron will easily fill up many times during its work. While working, the Tectron 415 can only go at 10 km/h. You may hire a Worker for this machine, giving it a very important advantage over the Grimme SE 260. Overall, if you can afford the prohibitive price of the Tectron 415, it will certainly speed up your Potato harvest, and will likely pay for itself in short order. It has many advantages over the smaller Potato harvesting devices. Specifications Category:Farming Simulator 15 Potato Harvesting Category:Farming Simulator 15 Grimme Category:Farming Simulator 15 Haulm Toppers Category:Grimme